Jane's Perfect Moment
by JacquiT
Summary: What occurred between Jane and Bingley before they were interrupted by Lizzy.


_I always wondered what Bingley would've said to Jane in that little time they had between being abandoned by Mrs. Bennet and interrupted by Lizzy. Of course, I write fanfic, so I put my thoughts down here. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was with a swirl of activity that Mrs. Bennet, Mary, and Kitty quit the drawing room, and Mr. Charles Bingley found himself quite alone with the object of his affection.

She sat down; he remained standing and would not take his eyes off her. He was about to act on every feeling he'd ever had toward Miss Jane Bennet, the romantic ones and the guilty ones as well. He drew a steadying breath, and began without much more delay.

"Miss Bennet," he said, his voice clear and purposeful, "I fear I owe you a long-overdue apology."

"To me, Mr. Bingley? Whatever for?" She rose and walked the few steps to close the distance between them.

"When I was here last year, you and I . . . I believe we formed a fast friendship. I know I can only speak for myself, but I felt a connection. I admired you; in truth, I fell in love with you. But I was persuaded that despite my feelings, I should look for a wife elsewhere. I will not say what all the reasons given were . . . I do not wish to cause you any pain. But one reason, I am afraid, got hold of me, and that was the belief that you felt nothing at all for me. Nothing less than this would have prevented me from returning to Netherfield. You must believe that I did not think ill of you; I simply could not bear the thought of causing you any pain. In addition to not welcoming a marriage of unequal affection, I knew that I could not make you happy if you did not love me. I did not want to ruin all of your chances of the joyful life you deserve. I thought, perhaps, if I could not-" He stopped abruptly and shook his head, and looked away for a moment. Once he had collected himself, he met her eyes again.

"The day following the ball, I was obliged to go to town. I assume that you received what was likely an insincere and misleading letter of explanation from my sister. What I asked her to write was that we would be returning within a fortnight. Had I been attending, I would have known that she never had any intention of returning to Netherfield." Here he smiled a little, and his cheeks colored as he looked down at his hands. "I did not notice that all of my trunks had been sent to the Hursts' until after I'd decided not to return, and then I chose to believe that it was simply Caroline's efficient housekeeping that had got them there so quickly."

"Mr. Bingley-"

"Please, Miss Bennet," he begged, meeting her eyes again. "Allow me to say what I must."

Jane nodded, the color high in her cheeks. She would have fidgeted if she were not quite so frozen in anticipation.

"Lastly let me say that I did not know that you were in London all those months ago. Had I known, things might be very different right now, which is undoubtedly why those who concealed your residence in town chose to do so. I am very sorry."

"Mr. Bingley, there is no need for you to apologize for others' actions."

"Forgive me, but I must disagree. I must own this – for I allowed myself to be persuaded that you had no feelings for me. I allowed this without question and I failed to defend your honor. But if you will give it over to my keeping, I promise you – I _swear_, Miss Bennet – I shall never fail again. I love you – I have always loved you, have always believed you the second half of my soul. The night we met I told Darcy that you were the most beautiful creature I had ever beheld, but then I did not know how truly perfect you are. I admire you for far more than your angelic countenance . . . your intelligence, your good sense, your fairness and your faith, your sweet disposition . . . your bewitching blue eyes . . ."

And then, for a moment, it was Bingley's turn to be frozen. He searched her eyes for a long moment, forgetting himself. When she smiled ever so slightly to encourage him, he recalled his purpose. He reached for her hand and did not bother to hide the shiver of pleasure it gave him to hold it. "Miss Bennet, when I left Netherfield in November, it was with the firmest conviction of your regard. Was I mistaken?"

"You were not mistaken in the slightest," replied Jane, in a quick and breathy voice. She was embarrassed by this uncharacteristic outburst, and looked away for a moment to collect herself. When she fully opened her eyes again, Bingley was on bended knee before her.

"Jane," he whispered, her name falling from his lips as a prayer, "I doubted myself, and worse, I doubted you. I will not do it again. I humbly beg your forgiveness-"

"I forgive you," declared Jane, not bothering to wait for her beloved to finish.

"-and hope, most fervently, that your feelings for me have not changed."

Drawing a great breath, the tears in her eyes spilling over, Jane whispered, "They have not."

"Will you then consent to be my wife?"

Struggling to maintain her composure, she could not prevent the tiniest of laughs from escaping before she replied, "Yes!"

As Jane pursed her lips, trusting herself to say nothing further, Bingley beamed like a summer sunrise. "You have made me the happiest man in the world," he said, rising to his feet. Neither could stop smiling; Bingley considered embracing her, but instead wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs. "Do you think your father will object?"

"No," laughed Jane. "I am sure he will be quite glad to be rid of me."

"Do you think he will ask for a long engagement?"

She smiled again and shook her head. "Even if he did, my mother would not stand for it."

They laughed together a moment, sobering when their eyes locked and they began to realize the full import of what had just happened.

"If he will consent, I should like to be married before the year ends. We should winter here in Hertfordshire and in the spring, I will seek to purchase an estate. I should like it very much if you accompanied me."

"I should be very glad to do so, dear sir."

It was then that Elizabeth interrupted them, and they broke apart; and before Jane knew it her betrothed was whispering in her ear about going to see her father. Jane knew she must go to her mother just as quickly, but cherished a few lingering moments sharing her happy news with her most beloved sister.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

JHT


End file.
